kittydog_ocsfandomcom-20200214-history
Xcakes
Xcakes is an ageless dog with unknown heritage. They are considered to be a "lovesick puppy," and is an alcoholic. In the Void universe, they are known as Cakx. History Early Life Not much is known about Xcakes's life, but they somehow befriended Cupcake Cat (Christina) along the way. They also eventually began drinking. Appearance Timeline Xcakes is a white dog with their paws, tail and ears fading to reddish-black. Their nose and the inside of their mouth is bright red. Their eyes can change color from white to red. Their eyes can also bleed and change the shape of their pupils at will (usually in the form of a symbol, such as a heart). They have a red cake decal on their chest. Xcakes's main paw pads are X-shaped. They are often shown wearing a black hoodie. Void Xcakes's void form, Cakx, has longer ears that float or otherwise defy gravity or physics. There is no longer a fading red gradient on their ears, paws, or tail. Their new color palette has shifted to more of a light red, a small band of red, and a bottom color of dark red. Their eyes are light red with red "X"s for pupils. Their head is now more rounded like Cruffle's. They now have a grayish band wrapped around their chest that reads "CAKX". Personality Xcakes has always been portrayed in an unhappy way. In multiple videos, they have spoken mostly about their own sadness and has shown affection to someone unknown. They are not very easily trusting, but when attached, they cannot afford to let their partner go, albeit risking a severe heartbreak and triggering their depression. They have been described as a "lovesick puppy" by Zola. Though their lover is currently unknown, it was most likely Christina. On impulses, Xcakes has been shown drinking because of their own sadness and depressive state of mind. It is obvious that they have depression and is suffering through multiple mental problems due to their past experiences. 'Relationships' Woof It is unknown what Xcakes and their relative think of each other, though it is presumed they know of each other's existence. Cupcake Cat (Christina) Xcakes and Christina are good friends, as shown in many videos and other media by Zola. This is most likely because both of them share the same element: cake/confectionery desserts. Christina has been depicted having a hard time deciding on who to love - Xcakes or Wafflecopter, though she eventually settled on the latter. This might also explain Xcakes' severe depression and turn to drinking, since they truly loved Christina, who chose Wafflecopter over them. TAFN Xcakes has been shown spending time with TAFN in some artwork by Kittydog, suggesting they may at least be friends. A fusion between them, known as X-Taff or Edge King, has been drawn by Kittydog. Trivia *Alcohol is actually poisonous to dogs in real life, but this is not true in Kittydog's universe, as depicted in a reply to a comment on DeviantArt questioning this. *Xcakes has been drawn with breasts, despite being non-binary. They have also been drawn in a masculine form/body style. *It is possible Xcakes may have relations with TAFN, as they are occasionally drawn together, and have similar designs and color palette. **Further emphasis is put on this theory, as from a now-unlisted animation by Zola, a kittydog fusion composed of/based off TAFN and Xcakes is shown, and is the main character of the video. The character is known as X-taff or Edge King. In the description of this video, Zola herself stated that the reason in which she did this is because TAFN and Xcakes have such similar personalities and appearances. This animation was originally called 'Blood flow down my wrist' and was taken down/unlisted because of its depiction of self-harm and suicidal imagery. You can find a reupload of this animation here. Gallery Xcakey.png 14665182 YzPN0k6xJ9z3cGX.png|TAFN and Xcakes. 11893633_Wy2D6MKqgL9mPMX.png|Xcakes with alcohol. 13363612_CLEcDi34VuLzJHd.png|Feminine Xcakes. Category:Characters Category:Kittydog Story Comic Characters Category:Genderfluid/Unknown Mostly of which Gender Category:Dogs Category:Characters that appear in The Kittydog Story (Video Series) Category:Characters that exist in the Timeline universe Category:Characters that exist in the Void universe